Marauders' Challenge
by HRHFelineQueen
Summary: A Marauders fic but with a difference. Minerva McGonagall's neices are Lily Flower's best friends and the Marauders will learn why all the McGonagall women are such tough nuts to crack. JamesLily SiriusLiz RemusIsis and a hint of MinDumbledoreChapter2!
1. Its Begun

Persephone McGonagall glared at her three daughters,

"I have just been to see Cassandra and she has predicted that one of your daughters will marry a Black."

"A Black? Never! That is preposterous!" Athena exclaimed, her younger sisters exchanged glances and Minerva only just managed to keep a straight face,

"The day when a Black ends up outside Slytherin is the day when a daughter of mine can marry a Black." Diana stated,

"The day when a Black ends up in Gryffindor is the day from a daughter of ours can marry him." Minerva finished, to reassure their mother, they had all heard of the Black reputation and the likelihood of any being in Gryffindor was very slim.

"All the same, keep your daughters close." Persephone warned and swept upstairs to have a lie down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The recently hired Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, placed the Sorting Hat on the small three-legged stool, reaching for the list of first years she cleared her throat,

"Abercrombie, Peter" he came forward to be sorted,

"Hufflepuff"

"Black, Andromeda" she walked forward slightly nervous, there was a pause,

"Ravenclaw" the hall was stunned, Ravenclaw began cheering and welcoming her as she made her way to their table.

'Oh dear,' Minerva thought after the ceremony, 'a Black is outside Slytherin, in Ravenclaw no less. Diana will be disturbed.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly as she led the first years into the Great Hall, she had recognised her two favourite nieces among the crowd. When she looked at the names list worry coursed through her but she still read the names out,

"Black, Sirius."

"Gryffindor!" Minerva's rational mind took over and read out the names for the first years to be sorted, her inquisitive side only resurfaced to note a red headed green eyed girl being sorted into Gryffindor then it was her nieces that she viewed with her heart, firstly Diana's daughter Elizabeth then Athena's daughter Isis who both were placed in Gryffindor. As she finished the names Minerva noticed all the first years sitting by another of her nieces, Artemis who was in her third year along with Benjamin, glancing along the table Minerva spotted Michael with his 6th year friends, David with his 5th year friends, Anne and Jacob with their 4th year friends and Oliver with his fellow 2nd years. It was only Nicholas left to join the school and he would be coming next year.

The other first year Gryffindors apart from her nieces were Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Rosanna Harding and Peter Pettigrew. She watched in pride as Michael led them up to Gryffindor tower.


	2. Summer Time

Shrieks of laughter came from Gryffindor tower as a pillow fight ensued in the 5th year girls' dormitory,

"What the hell are they doing?" a well built black haired boy asked, he had got little sleep the night before because of the end of year party and now, he flinched, the Gryffindor girls were screaming with laughter excluding Rosanna who was off with her boyfriend, the Hufflepuff keeper, Amos Diggory of 6th year.

"Well from what I can make out they are laughing. Sirius just put your head under a pillow or something."

"I've tried, believe me." He growled but Remus just laughed, he hadn't had as much alcohol as Sirius and so didn't have a hangover. He looked up from his book and saw all three culprits, exhausted but grinning,

"Hello Remus, Black, Potter." Isis flopped next to Remus and plucked his book from his hands,

"Hmm, Hogwarts a History. One of my own favourites and it is Lily's favourite I believe."

"Not quite Sis, not quite."

"Sis? I didn't know you were sisters."

"We're not sisters, Sirius we don't look alike at all. We call her Sis because her name is Isis. Dumbass." Lily replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear,

"So what were you doing up there?" James asked glancing at all three girls but his eyes lingered on Lily before moving onto Isis,

"Having a pillow fight, we always have one on the last day of school." Liz replied, stretching and creating a bridge. Sirius couldn't help but stare as her pyjama top rode up revealing her midriff and flat stomach,

"Stop perving Black." Liz snapped gently at him and he immediately went into drama mode,

"Prongs oh what shall we do! Insulting us has become second nature to them! Woe is us!" Sirius rolled off the sofa and

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah?"

"You are the only one who has been insulted."

"Damn, Lily, shout at James to make us even."

"Why?"

"For me. Please, for the one and only Sirius Black."

"I thought you had ancestors who were called that?" Sis intercepted,

"So? I am the current Sirius Black, am I not?"

"Yes but I have to have a reason to shout at Potter."

"Lils you wound me. Call me James, please?"

"If I call you James will you stop calling me Lils?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, James, anyway I need a reason to shout at you because mindless violence is stupid."

"Ok. Shame Padfoot!"

"Whatever Jimmy."

"Padfoot."

"What, Prongsie? You love me don't you?"

"Nope, sorry Pads."

"But Jam!"

"Not Jimmy, not Prongsie and defiantly not Jam. Right changing topic, why do you guys have a pillow fight every year?"

"Tradition." Sis replied, still refusing to give Remus his book back. She tossed it to Liz who passed it to Lily who passed it back to Sis.


End file.
